Love You, Sakura
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: She finally got the man she wanted, but really, where’s the happiness? Sakura/Sasuke. WARNING: LEMON! LEMON! Chapter 1 is up and running. Full summary/description inside. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

**Author's Note**: I'm not a big fan of Sasuke and Sakura, but I'll write this story because I can't really see Sakura being with anyone else who can act like he does. I'm basing it loosely on my current relationship. It's so dramatic!! Ugh! Anyway, enjoy!

_As far as grammar and spelling goes, I'm not an English major, so my grammar and spelling aren't perfect. Forgive me on that note. I try to keep it as neat as possible though. Don't send flame mail if you're one of those nitpicking type of people where everything just HAS to be perfect. -.-_

**Summary**: She finally got the man she wanted, but really, where's the happiness? Sakura/Sasuke; love, hate, and betrayal, but I guess after a while, one gets used to it, especially if you love them. But every one has their limit.

Sasuke and Sakura are 23.

_**[Rated Mature for sex, drugs, alcohol, and violence.] **_

[][][][][][][][][]

**Love You, Sakura  
****By Lady C**

[][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter I – Coming Home Drunk**

Sakura was worry. It wasn't like him to stay out so late, but then again, he has been staying out until all hours of the night recently. She couldn't possibly consider there being another girl involve. He just wasn't the type of guy to betray her love and trust like that. He loves her. He told her so. He has shown her many times that his heart is for her alone. He wasn't the most outspoken person about his feelings, but to her, he would hand her the world on a gold plate.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't always like that, she muses. It took her ten years to finally get the man she loves. She was happy, at first. Don't get her wrong, she still is, just not in the same way. Sasuke was…different, that was for sure. There is, or could never be, no other man like him, and that is probably why she loves him so much. Sasuke is unique. Not only does he have the body of a male model, but his personality sets her heart ablaze.

Others would think she was crazy for ever stating such a thing, but she was beyond caring what people were thinking when he finally accepted her as his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

The thought still sent jitters through her blood vessels. It was still amazing how he made her feel after all these years. Ten years of fighting for him, fighting to be his…it was a difficult fight, but the outcome was in her favor. Never would she have thought that she could be with him and now it has been two whole years of bliss.

Well, of course, with every successful relationship come great obstacles. It's just the matter of overcoming such obstacles.

Sakura gave out a sigh, trying to clear her head. She is feeling too tired to think, as she glazed hopeless out of the window. It was nightfall, probably sometime after midnight, and she was still up waiting for him. She couldn't concentrate on sleep until he was back with her, kissing her and holding her in his arms until morning. It felt so lonely in her small apartment without him there.

Supposedly, he was out with the guys. It's been like that every time Naruto would come around. Sakura eyes narrows at the thought of her blond friend. He would always come around, purpose that he and Sasuke go out and do 'guy things'. What kind of 'guy things' they did, she probably would never know.

Naruto was now married, which surprised everyone. He seemed like a loose cannon that was uncontrollable, but after dating Hinata for three and a half years and calming down a bit, he finally asked her to marry him. It wasn't a big surprise when she said yes, of course. Now they have a one year old son. The world is bizarre.

Just then to push her from her thoughts, the doorknob to her apartment starts to jiggle as if someone was trying to enter. For a moment, Sakura looked frighten, until she heard the unmistakable voice of Sasuke.

"Sakura, open the door…" At hearing his voice, she immediately jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran to the door. Unlocking all three bolts, she swung the door open to let in her boyfriend.

"Sasuke! Why are you so-" Sakura was cut off by the distinctive smell of alcohol. She paused and looked at Sasuke's red eyes. He was drunk.

Sasuke leaned forward to give Sakura a kiss but she backs away, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Were you drinking?" She already knows that he was and the question was utterly unnecessary. She waits for his reply.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walks into her apartment, closing the door behind him. He stumbles a bit, but was quick to catch himself. "I had a beer or two with Naruto…"

Sakura crossed her arms and lowers her eyes. "I hardly would think that you _just _had a _beer or two_. You smell like a bar, Sasuke. And your eyes are bloodshot."

Sasuke chuckled, as he walked towards her. Since she hasn't turned on the lights, it was still quite dark, thus being a bit difficult for him to see. He continues to stumble over his feet a bit before stopping in front of her. He leans down towards her, forgetting about the stench of alcohol, until his lips were barely touching her left ear. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear, sending shockwaves down her spine. He always knew how to get to her. He pulled away from her, but not before lightly nipping at her earlobe.

Yes, he was drunk and she was a little upset with him, but he still turns her on. Sasuke grinned at the reaction he knew he was going to get from her. He knew she wanted him. And she knew that he knew that. She could never deny him, even when he is in this state.

He then walked passed her to enter her bedroom. It is Sakura's apartment and he only stays there because he was always on the go. He never really needed a place of his own, but thoughts been pestering him to get his own place, but right now, he might as well enjoy it.

Sakura tilts her head to the side as she watches his dark form disappear inside of the bedroom. She doesn't like the drinking, but puts up with it because she loves him. She also doesn't like the fact that he thinks he can stay out until whenever he pleases and then saunters up into her home like a drunken fool.

She walks inside of the room, lights still off (now she's thinking of turning the switch, but decides not to), and faces Sasuke. Sasuke has already settled himself down on the bed, butt-ass naked.

Damn, he was tempting. There was really no possible way she could stay angry with him…but maybe this one time, she could deny him the pleasure of being with her. Before she could say anything, however, Sasuke's slurred voice filled the room. "Take your clothes off."

Sakura blinked, slightly taken aback by his straight forwardness. This wasn't the first time he demanded such things from her, but every time he does, it always seems to catch her off guard. "Sasuke…"

"I'll help you." He slid himself gracefully from the bed, with all his glory, and made his way to where Sakura stands. He takes one hand and gently brings it to her waist while he brings his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer to his nude body. As he does this, he starts to place a small trail of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone.

Her body was tingling all over from the sensations and sensual pleasure he was filling her with. "Sa-Sasuke…" He cut her off by placing his cool lips upon her warm ones. She could barely taste the alcohol as he kisses her, which she was glad of, but at that moment, she doesn't think it really matters.

The hand touching her waist slowly slides under the elastic of her shorts, grabbing her round butt. He pulls himself from her lips. "I like your ass," If she was somebody else or he was somebody else, she would've decked him out. But since he was Sasuke and she was Sakura, all she could do was go weak. He was like a drug. The more he touches her, the more she wants it. He slowly starts to trail the other hand down her back and also slips that one inside of her shorts. Before she knew it, he was using both hands to pry the clothes from her body, including her underwear, until they were nothing but a pool at her feet.

Now Sakura was trembling with desire for this dark haired man. He kisses her again, this time with more force. His tongue enters her mouth and she allows it, tasting more of him. He tastes so good. She snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss.

As they play tongue-o-war, Sasuke hands starts to find other things to do. Gradually, his hands start to move in a circular motion on her bare thigh. He was growing stiff against her, she could feel every inch of him and that only made her desire for him stronger. Without breaking the kiss, they move themselves towards the bed, falling upon the soft mattress. Sakura moans into the kiss with pure and intense pleasure. There was no other lover quite like Sasuke and she couldn't even imagine being with another man. Not when she had the perfect one right here with her.

He pulls from the kiss, causing Sakura to give out a short whimper of protest before moving his right hand slowly up her thigh while his other arm held her closer to him. He trails his hand against her creamy flesh, his fingers leaving invisible prints. He continues his journey under her shirt and over her bra before creeping his hand towards her back and snapping the bra off in one swift motion.

It wasn't long before the remainder of Sakura's clothes was thrown to the floor. There was absolutely nothing keeping their nude bodies from joining together. They weren't in a rush, though. They have all night to make this love scene last. Sasuke's fingers continue to play with her body. He kisses her lips and then he kisses her neck, slightly biting down on her. His fingers play with her flat stomach, driving her insane.

She wants him inside of her _**now**_. She wasn't sure how much of this teasing she could take. "Sasuke…"

"Hn…" Instead of giving a verbal response, he slides his index and forefinger down the center of her stomach until they reached the smooth surface of the precious treasure that waits for him. He brings his lips down to hers again in a powerful kiss, taking her breath from her instantly. At the same time, he slithers his finger inside her wet pool. She would always get so wet for him. He liked it like that.

Sakura clenches up and tightens her arms around his back. She tries to be careful so her nails don't claw him but too much, but she (and he) was passed the point of really giving a damn.

"Oh Sasuke…" She whispered once the intense kiss was broken. She hadn't the time to say anything else before Sasuke was on her again. He shifted himself on top of her, one hand now running through her pink hair. He removed his other hand from playing with her pearls and brings it on the other side of her head.

He lies on her, not fully entering her just yet. She wants to feel him, all of him and the anticipation was killing her. Slowly, he grinds his member against her warmth.

"You're so wet." He said as if it wasn't obvious enough, but she knew he was enjoying it. His voice sounds so clouded with pleasure.

"Sasuke…you're driving me mad…" She pushes up against him, signaling that he's taking too long. "…I want you inside of me."

Sasuke smirks in the dark, his eyes shadowed by his midnight hair. He said nothing as he gave her what she wanted. He shoves himself deep inside of her, causing her to scream out, until nothing of his hard member was left visible.

"Sasuke!!" He felt so amazing whenever he was inside of her. Every single time they have sex, he always performed like a god.

He stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly pulling out, groaning.

(I'm not sure how much of this I should write, so I'll keep it…brief…)

He thrusts inside of her again, keeping it at a steady pace. First he kept it slow, like a slowly rocking chair, enjoying the feel of her, but after about five or ten minutes, Sasuke starts to speed up, thrusting inside of her faster and faster. He kisses her deeply and she returns it with such force that her nails are just about ready to tear his skin apart. She pulls away for air, panting heavily, but he doesn't stop nor slows down.

"Oh, Sasuke! Please don't stop!" She screams to him. She already knows that he wasn't going to stop, not until he has reached his limit, at least.

Sasuke grunted with his head damp with sweat. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, his hands now gripping her butt, giving him better access as he continues his rhythm.

She could feel that she was almost close. He was too. A few more deep thrusts would send them both over the edge and into a blissful heaven. He picks up his pace, going harder, faster, deeper.

"I'm about to cum," he announces to her, he could feel that she was too. Before either of them could stop themselves, they both reach their climax. He clenched on to her so tightly, pressing their bodies together, that she was almost afraid that he was going to break her in half.

Silence filled the room and the only sound was their heavy breathing. The bed was covered in their sweat and Sakura still cling to Sasuke. She was afraid that if she were to let go, he would no longer be there with her. She snuggled into his neck, breathing in their scent of love.

Sasuke soon rolled off of her to lie on his back. His breathing slowed a bit and he was more relaxed. Sakura turned on her side to face him with her elbow plopping herself up. "Sasuke…?"

His eyes were closed, like he was getting ready to sleep. "Hm."

She kisses him on the cheek. "…I love you…"

Sasuke eyes remains close as she says this. It took him a moment before she could hear a response. "Love you too." It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but this is Sasuke after all.

"Goodnight, Sasuke…" She lies her head down on his strong chest and he automatically pulls her closer to his body.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

And they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

[][][][][][][][][]

**Author's Note**: The hell was that? I don't know, but there you have it. Chapter I. Seems like it could be a one-shot, but I have more to add. This was my very first attempt at a lemon and after I started writing it, I started to wonder, "Hey… doesn't even accept lemons anymore, do they?" Well, I took a chance with this, although it's not as graphic as I originally planned, but it'll do. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review, it helps me to move on. I ask that you kindly don't send me mean reviews, though ^.^


End file.
